Potret yang Terlupa
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Sudah barang tentu kenangan yang terlupa bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Walau begitu, sang gadis telah memutuskan untuk menutup lubang yang mengaga di hatinya dengan mencari serpihan memori yang hilang. Hanya satu petunjuk yang ia miliki: permen dengan rasa lemon yang entah sejak kapan ia sukai. #LibrettoNoUta


**Potret yang Terlupa**

 **an Ib fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Ib © Kouri (Based on Forgotten Potrait Ending)**

 **Author does not gain any profit from this fanfiction**

 **Written as submission for #LibrettoNoUta event in Fanfiction Net World**

* * *

 **Tema yang dipilih : Inside is Empty**

 **Lagu yang dipilih : Lemon by Kenshi Yonezu**

 **Intepretasi : Kekosongan dalam hatinya itu,** **hanya dapat terisi oleh kepingan memori yang terasa pahit bagaikan buah lemon.**

* * *

Kontras dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, serpihan kelopak mawar sewarna langit tampak bersinar.

Meski ia tak mengerti, namun ada bagian dalam dirinya yang tahu apa arti dari tangkai bunga tanpa mahkotanya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringatnya mengucur deras. Tubuhnya seolah dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang tak ia kenali, namun tak asing, berbalik lalu berlari. Menyusuri berundak-undak anak tangga, menuju lorong yang seolah tak berujung ...

Sosok itu kini terduduk, bersandar di dinding. Tanpa ragu, kakinya berlari membawanya pada sosok itu. Bersimpuh, ia meraih sosok itu.

"xxxxx?"

Ia tahu ia mengucapkan sesuatu, walau begitu inderanya tak dapat menangkap suranya sendiri. Sosok yang terduduk lemas itu, terasa begitu dingin.

 _Mati_

Meskipun samar ia merasakan napas dari sosok itu, semua tanda yang ia tangkap seolah mengkontradiksi eksistensinya. Meski ia tak mengenal sosok itu, namun mengapa dadanya seperti terpilin?

Memeluk sosok yang tak lagi hangat itu, ia menjerit

"—-RY!"

* * *

"!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna karamel terbangun dengan kejutan. Ia bisa merasakan peluh mengucur di punggungnya. Menangkupkan tangan di dadanya, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya bedegup kencang seperti hendak menerobos tulang iganya.

Bukan kali pertama gadis itu mengalami mimpi buruk yang serupa. Semua selalu terhenti saat ia menyebut penggalan dari nama sosok itu. Sudah tujuh musim panas berlalu sejak pertama kali ia memimpikan hal itu. Awalnya sangat mengganggu hingga orang tuanya membawanya ke dokter, namun tidak ada perbaikan yang berarti. Mimpi itu tak selalu menghantui, namun saat ia datang, gadis itu tak dapat menolaknya.

Mencoba melupakannya bukanlah sebuah pilihan, karena saat ia memilih hal tersebut gadis itu bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang tak terungkapkan dari sebuah lubang yang menganga di hatinya—atau di pikirannya, entahlah—.

"Mungkin saja nona mempunyai sebuah kenangan yang bermanifestasi menjadi mimpi. Kalau nona tidak bisa mengingatnya, itu artinya hal tersrbut sangat buruk sehingga otak nona mencoba melupakannya untuk melindungi nona," ujar sang dokter.

Walau begitu ... walau begitu ...

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menambal lubang yang ada di hatinya?

Meraih sebutir permen di mejanya, gadis itu mengulumnya.

Rasa lemon yang pahit dan masam itu ... hanya itu satu-satunya penawar yang ia tahu. Walau begitu, sebanyak apapun yang ia makan, tetap saja tak mampu menimbun lubang kehampaan yang ia miliki.

Oleh karenanya, ia akan mencarinya. Meski serpihan memori yang hilang itu pastilah memiliki rasa yang sama.

* * *

"Apa kamu yakin, Ib?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "bungkus permen lemon itu kutemukan di baju yang kugunakan saat aku mengunjungi galeri tersebut. Mungkin, aku bisa menemukan petunjuknya di sana."

Seorang wanita dengan iris sewarna batu mirah delima menatap putri semata wayangnya. Terpancar dari matanya yang sewarna sebuah kebulatan tekad. Kalau sudah kukuh begitu, ia tak mampu melarang.

"Apa perlu bunda temani?"

"Tidak usah. Doakan saja aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik," ujar Ib sambil tersenyum.

"Kabari kalau ingin dijemput, ya?" ujar sang ibunda sambil memeluk Ib. "Meski ayahanda belum pulang, ibu yang akan menjemput."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak, bunda."

Melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, Ib menatap langit yang menaunginya. Berawan dan kelabu, persis seperti hari itu 7 tahun yang lalu. Alih-alih menggunakan bis, Ib memilih untuk berjalan menuju galeri yang letaknya hanya sekitar 20 menit dari rumahnya.

Berdiri dengan megah di hadapannya setelah gadis itu berjalan selama 18 menit, adalah sebuah gedung bergaya Eropa. Meski sudah 7 tahun berdiri, galeri itu tak pernah sepi peminat. Dari anak-anak sampai para manula, semua datang untuk mengagumi karya seniman asal Jerman tersebut. Walau begitu, meski hanya sedikit kenangan yang tersisa di otaknya, Ib selalu merasa tak nyaman dengan bangunan itu.

Mungkin itu adalah petunjuk lain, pikirnya. Menghela napas, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Aroma khas bangunan lama membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan isi buku tamunya terlebih dahulu, nona."

Mengambil pena berujung tajam yang antik, Ib menuliskan namanya di sana. Sekelebat déja vu menghinggapi. Aneh, bukankah saat dulu ia kemari orangtuanyalah yang mengisi buku tamu.

"Ini pamflet anda, selamat menikmati."

Alunan musik instrumental khas Eropa yang mengalun lembut sayup terdengar di antara riuh-rendah percakapan para pengunjung. Ib melihat satu per satu hasil karya Weiss Guertena, mencari petunjuk atas memorinya yang hilang ...

Seorang anak tampak menabrak pembatas yang mengelilingi Shinkai no E. Tanpa Ib sadari, ia sudah berlari lalu menangkap anak itu. Menyadari kalau punggungnya akan menuju bagian tengahnya, ia menutup mata dan menahan napasnya ...

"Anda tidak apa, nona?"

Seorang petugas museum membuatnya membuka mata. Aneh, mengapa bajunya tidak basah ...

... tunggu, kenapa ia berpikir kalau karya seni 3 dimensi itu akan membuatnya basah? Atau tenggelam?

"Nona?"

Anak yang sedari tadi ia dekap kini sudah bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya. Ib meraih uluran tangan sang petugas.

"I ... iya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Rasanya Ib ingin pulang saja setelah membuat keributan seperti tadi. Namun, kalau mengingat kejadian tadi, mungkin saja ingatan-ingatan bawah sadarnya akan muncul satu per satu.

Menuju bagian selatan lantai 1, ia menemukan sebuah pahatan mawar merah dengan mahkota bunga yang berserak. Melihat hal tersebut, entah kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu.

Mawar itu terhubung dengan jiwamu ...

Sekelebat memori kembali muncul. Tangan kecilnya yang memegang setangkai mawar merah dengan jumlah mahkota yang tidak seberapa ...

Mengaduk saku jaketnya, cepat-cepat ia mengulum permen rasa lemon. Rasa ngilu yang menghampiri kini tergantikan oleh pahit-masamnya lemon.

Merasakan hawa dingin yang entah berasal darimana, Ib menggosokkan tangannya. Ia melangkah menuju bagian timur lantai satu. Matanya menyisir satu per satu lukisan yang ada, sampai ...

"!"

Potret seorang wanita dengan rambut coklat pucat dan iris sewarna darah membuatnya mundur perlahan. Tanpa sadar, ia berbalik dan memilih untuk mencari jalan lain. Meskipun wanita itu tampak cantik dengan gaun merahnya, namun ia bisa merangkak begitu cepat dengan setengah badan keluar dari bingkainya ...

Sekali lagi, ia menemukan serpihan memori yang lain. Kali ini, memegang setangkai mawar biru yang hanya memiliki satu mahkota di samping mawar merahnya, ia berlari dari wanita yang separuh tubuhnya terperangkap dalam lukisan. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, mata dan gaun wanita itu berwarna biru. Cepat-cepat membuka pintu ruangan sempit itu dan menutupnya kembali, ia berlari menuju sesosok pemuda yang terkapar di lantai setelah meletakkan mawar biru itu di vas ajaib yang membuatnya kembali dihiasi oleh mahkota sewarna langit.

Saat mawar itu layu, pula 'kan terjadi pada jiwamu.

Kini ia bisa mengingat sosoknya dengan jelas. Pemuda jangkung dengan mata sewarna batu safir dan rambut sewarna bunga lavendel itu ...

 _"Ah, aku mengajakmu bicara tanpa mengobrol, sungguh tidak patut. Perkenalkan, namaku ..."_

Air matanya mengalir. Bagaimana bisa ... ia melupakannya begitu saja?

Tersesat di galeri bayangan milik sang seniman bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diingat. Rasa sakit saat mahkota mawarnya terlepas satu per satu, dadanya yang sesak karena mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran karya-karya yang hidup, juga seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang yang bermain hana-uranai dengan mawar biru yang menggatikan mawarnya ...

Pemuda itulah yang membuatnya bisa kembali dari dunia itu. Menuntunnya, membantunya membaca kanji yang sulit, membopong dan menyelimutinya dengan jaketnya yang berumbai saat ia tak sadarkan diri, memberinya permen lemon yang selama ini menjadi penawar satu-satunya yang ia miliki ... serta menukar jiwanya demi keselamatannya.

Meski itu semua adalah bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan, bersamanya adalah hal yang berharga. Sosoknya yang selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga melindunginya meski sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang penakut, senyuman dan tutur katanya yang lembut dan menenangkan ...

 _"... aku tidak ingin berbohong, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ib, pergilah lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, panggil namaku ... aku akan ... berlari menyusulmu."_

Wajah pucat dan napas yang terengah, lalu tubuh yang dingin ... Potretnya kini tampak terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk terbadikan dalam sebuah bingkai.

Meraih lukisan itu, Ib hanya mampu menggumamkan namanya.

Rasa lemon dari permen yang telah habis dikulumnya, terasa kian kentara.

* * *

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, ia tak tahu.

Yang jelas, saat membuka matanya ia dikejutkan dengan setangkai mawar sewarna langit di tangannya. Sayang, mawar itu kini sama palsunya dengan mawar kuning yang pernah ia temukan sebelumnya.

Di dalam keremangan galeri fana itu, ia tak tahu apakah sang surya yang sedang merajai ataukah sang rembulan yang sedang menggantikannya. Ia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya mengelilingi tempat-tenpat yang telah ia lalui bersama seorang gadis kecil.

Ib ... bagaimana kabarnya, ya?

Apakah ia berhasil kembali dengan selamat?

Apakah ia sudah mencoba macaron?

Apakah dia sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis?

Hanya sosok itulah yang membuatnya tetap bertahan di sana. Berharap, suatu saat nanti ia bisa melihatnya bahagia, hanya itu saja.

Biasanya, ia bisa melihat galeri dari sebuah bingkai. Ia tak pernah melihat lagi sosok gadis kecil itu di sana, satu fakta yang ia syukuri. Ia hanya bisa berharap gadis kecil itu telah melupakan semua hal yang mengerikan yang pernah mereka alami ...

... meski itu artinya melupakannya juga.

Ia bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir, lagi. Kesedihan akibat rasa sepi yang seperti ini ... semoga hanya ia yang merasakannya.

Sekali lagi, ia melangkah menuju bingkai-jendela itu, menatap dunia luar. Bagaimanapun, hanya hal itu yang menjadi penghiburannya. Semuanya tampak normal sampai ...

Sesorang memegang bingkainya. Sosok itu tampak sangat berbeda. Rambutnya yang sewarna karamel kini telah tumbuh hingga batas pinggangnya. Sepasang kaki kecilnya kini menjadi semampai. Hilang sudah raut kanak-kanak dari wajahnya, tergantikan oleh kelembutan khas gadis remaja.

Dari matanya yang sewarna bunga mawar itu, cairan bening tak henti mengalir.

Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah melupakannya? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia ada di sana dan menangis? Mengapa ia ...

"Garry ..."

Suaranya yang sendu bagai sembilu yang mengiris hatinya. Mencoba menahan amarahnya karena tak mampu untuk mengusap air mata di wajah gadis itu, Garry meringis. Kenapa terasa perih ...

Di tangannya kini, adalah setangkai bunga biru dengan aroma lembut khas bunga mawar.

Kembali menoleh ke arah bingkai-jendela, ia meraih tangan gadis itu. Terasa hangat.

Seketika itu pula, keremangan yang selama ini menjadi menyelimutinya tergantikan oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan.

* * *

 _(A/N) : akhirnyaaaa~ telor pertama di 2k19. aduh saya kangen bingits sama fendem ini *yha. Dan lagunya Kenshi Yonezu yang leomn itu pas banget sama ending Forgotten Potrait yo! Sedih sedih sedap, tapi karena saya gasuka bad ending jadilah happy end *sengene_

 _eniwei seperti dibilang di atas ini dibuat untuk event Libretto no Uta yang diselenggarakan Arisa-mo. Sesungguhnya saya ragu apakah beliau mengenali fendem ini tp gapapalah ya orz siapatau nambahin awak kapal sini *g_

 _akhir kata, sekian. semoga saya bisa nyelesein multichap yg bhs inggris di fendem ini karena anak-anakq haruz bahagya *y_

 _-regards, Fumaira_


End file.
